A Thing Of Beauty
by PaigeRhiann
Summary: Over the years, the two boys grew closer. It was always them against the world - Chaptered story of their times as they grew up together - Robb/Jon Warnings : Slash - Don't like, don't read.
1. Promised

Jon had always felt like an outsider. In fact, he didn't feel he was, he knew that he was. Growing up in Winterfell had been hell for him really. He was laughed at and constantly called 'The Bastard', he did not get the same priorities as the other children and what made it worse was The Lady Catelyn's constant looks that told him that Jon was not wanted, nor would he ever be.

It was a warm Summer's day in Winterfell, the sun's rays beat down on Jon's head and, causing a small sweat to break across his forehead. But today was different, because today was one of the rare occasions that Ned Stark had finished all of his highly important work and had decided to take the rest of the day to spend with his family. So here they were, sat on a plush blanket which was covered in cushions and a woven basket filled with luxurious foods and wines, the Stark family sat together in the field just beyond their city; enjoying life to the fullest.

After their meal, the children began to run around; playing some game that Jon had no idea about and he was certain none of the other's understood it either. The Lord and Lady of Winterfell watched on with smiles stretched across their faces, the picture of proud parents and then there was Jon.

The twelve-year old boy was sat a small distance away from the others, under the shade of a large oak. He stared with pure jealously at them as they ran and laughed, not a care in the world... not a care for him. He hated it here, he had no friend, a family that didn't like him and if it wasn't for the fact he could feel his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand, he'd be convinced he wasn't even here at all.

"Owch" he hissed, his nails breaking through the skin of his hand and penetrating deep into his flesh, causing blood to rush to the surface.

"What's wrong?"

Jon jumped at the soft voice from above him, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he'd completely dismissed the approaching figure. When he looked up, he saw Robb Stark stood over him; staring down with a kind smile as his copper curls moved with the breeze.

"N-Nothing" he managed, curling his hand into a fist to hide the blood that was now dripping onto the floor.

"Well, that's good. Would you like to come and play?" Robb asked.

"Am I allowed?"Jon asked, clearly confused at the invitation.

"Of course" he chuckled "Why wouldn't you be?"

"I didn't think Lady Catelyn would like me too" he mumbled, looking to the floor and pulling at the grass with his fingertips.

"We'll go ask, okay?"

Before Jon had a chance to respond, Robb grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet before tugging him forcefully over to the blanket.

"Mother," he said politely "may Jon play with us, please?

Jon Snow watched as the Lady's smile faded and her lips pulled into a thin line. He was almost certain that she would reject him but their Father spoke first.

"Go play, my Son's. Bask in the glorious weather that the God's have blessed us with because soon, Winter will be upon us and we may not see the sun for many-a-year"

Lady Catelyn's frown deepened at this and she narrowed her eyes at Jon. "Go have fun my boy" she said.

Robb grinned, his perfect teeth showing in two neat rows. "C'mon" he went to grab Jon's hand again but this time; Robb caught the bleeding hand and Jon gasped in pain. Tears sprung to his eyes and he attempted to hide his hand behind his back but Robb just pulled it back and frowned deeply.

"What happened?" he fussed, cradling his hand gently in his own, not caring that the red, vibrant blood was staining his pale skin.

"It's fine" Jon said immediately.

"No, it isn't. You need to see a healer"

Robb released his hand and instead he tore at the bottom of his crisp white shirt (minus various mud stains), he ripped the fabric until only a small strip came off and he began to tie it around the palm of Jon's hand, soaking up the blood as soon as it made contact.

"Robb! That's new!" Lady Catelyn yelled

"Mother, Jon is bleeding; I care not for the clothes but for my brother" Robb countered.

And that was it. That was the first time anyone had referred to Jon as their brother. He beamed, despite the stabbing pain that radiated from his hand and then he realised. He didn't want Lady Catelyn's affection, he didn't want to be treated like all his siblings were... he just wanted to be accepted and he finally was. Robb Stark had accepted him.

"Take him back to the City" Ned said, "Get him seen too"

"Yes, Father"

The two boys turned and returned to the City and Robb called for a healer immediately. Once Jon's hand was wrapped, they decided to remain in the castle and see to their horses.

"So, what happened to your hand?" Robb asked after a long period of awkward silence

"I-I don't know, I must have fallen" he replied, the lie falling through his teeth before he could stop it.

"Liar," he smirked, shooting him an amused look "what really happened?"

Jon remained quiet for many minutes, just brushing the exact same spot of his horse's mane "I do it when I'm thinking, it reminds me I exist" he said, staring intently at the floor as he revealed something he'd never really understood himself.

"Oh..." Robb frowned, "do you promise not to do that anymore?"

"What?"

"If you promise me not to do it; I promise to be the one to remind you that you exist" he said eagerly, that heart warming smile covering his face once again.

"How would you do that? _Why _would you do that?" Jon blinked, in a state of shock

"I would do it because you're my brother and I will always be here for you, day and night... whatever you tell me will be kept between us, I'll make sure that no one picks on you and I'll fight for your honour in front of the queen"

Robb stood tall as he said these words, his face was hard and determined. Jon knew that Robb was serious; he knew because Robb was two years older than him and fully understood the meaning of making a promise. And the look in his eyes showed Jon that he was going to keep this promise until he died.

"Okay" Jon smiled

"Okay?" he repeated, sounding and looking extremely happy and when Jon nodded, Robb took the boy's little finger in his own and held it tight "Promised."


	2. Always

It seems like a thousand years had passed since the day when he and Robb made that pact, but in retrospect, it had only been three years. Jon now stood at the ripe age of fifteen while the other towered over him; age seventeen.

Since the pact, Jon had (as instructed) gone to Robb to confide his dark thoughts as well as wake him in the dead on night after waking from a bad dream. Usually, the older boy would listen then offer him some kind words of advice and lull him back to sleep by telling him that his nightmares were like Wildlings, who had no right to be invading his brain and that Jon could beat them down, even in his sleep.

But tonight was different. The Stark children were exhausted from the long day's hunting with their father, as they're returned to the City, the rain had begun to fall and over dinner the storm came in hard. By the time they'd all retired to their beds; bright lights streaked the sky and echoing crashes rolled through the silence of the night.

Jon fell asleep quickly, aided by his tired muscles and finding the rain which battered again his window to be a soothing noise. But his peaceful night was not long lived.

He dreamed he was running through the forest; running fast, running away from _something_. He could feel it behind him, gaining ever closer. He needed to return to Winterfell, to warn his Father of the approaching danger; he was the only one who could. Jon was going so fast that his lungs burned whenever he inhaled a ragged breath and then, _smack!_

Jon stumbled backwards, falling over his own feet and landing on his backside. He looked up and felt his stomach drop, a wall stood before him. A wall made of the same stone that held their home together, it was much taller than he was. Despite this, the boy jumped to his feet and desperately clawed at the wall, jumping in an attempt to catch the edge and pull himself over to safety, he could hear whatever was following him getting closer and his panic grew until –

"Jon"

He froze. It wasn't the word that stilled his body but the voice, that voice was like music to his ears; so soft and gently that it instantly made his heart flutter. Without a second though, he span, already preparing the smile that he would show Robb. But what he saw made him want to be sick.

Robb's usually flushed skin was a sickly white, his beautiful eyes a pale blue and his clothes were ripped. But what turned Jon's stomach the most was that there was blood everywhere. It soaked his clothes and dripped from his fingertips, but worst of all it covered his teeth and stained his lips, leaving small lines on bright red dribbled down his chin.

"Robb... What happened?" he asked, his voice weak.

"I'm hungry" was the reply.

"What-"

Before Jon had even finished his sentence Robb lunged at him.

Jon Snow woke with a gasp, his body convulsed in shock and he reached out, taking handfuls of the furs that covered him. His heart felt going so fast it felt ready to explode but his mind was too busy reeling through what just happened to really pay it much attention.

"Just a dream." He chanted to himself "just a dream, just a dream, just a – ROBB!"

Without another word Jon leapt from his bed, his knees shaking; daring to give out any second. His feet slapped against the freezing stone tiles as he left his room, travelled down the corridor and quietly slid in to Robb's room, closing the door behind himself gently.

He knelt beside the bed, staring at Robb's sleeping face – there was no blood, his cheeks were their regular old rosy red and his lips not stained. But he needed to check his eyes; just to be sure that the boy was safe.

"Robb" he whispered desperately "Wake up, Robb"

Slowly, his eyes flickered open and he rubbed them sleepily. "Jon?" he asked, yawning "what is it? Why's happened?"

"Oh, you're safe" he sighed in pure relief, pressing his face into the furs of his bed. "I'm sorry, I had to know you were okay"

"Were you dreaming again?" he asked, placing his hand into the soft black curls. Jon nodded "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jon looked up and took a deep breath. "I was in the forest, running and I was scared. Then there was this wall and I couldn't get over it, I kept trying and then you said my name and I thought it was you but when I looked, you weren't you... you were covered in blood and – and you looked dead. You were dead and you wanted to eat me"

Robb frowned slightly before taking the boy's hands in his own "I'm not dead, I am very much alive and so are you. But if I ever became a flesh eating monster, I doubt I would come after you because you'd taste awful"

Jon grinned "Shut up, you'd be lucky to eat someone as yummy as me"

"I look forward to it" Robb smirked "now back to bed with you" he placed his hand onto Jon's cheek as a comforting gesture and gasped.

"Jon, you're frozen!" he exclaimed, sitting up and feeling the tops of his arms "You'll catch a cold," he pushed back the furs that covered his body and gestured for Jon to climb in.

With his face a bright red, the younger boy got in to Robb's bed; his entire body shaking (although he wasn't sure if it was nerves or because of the cold). Robb quickly pulled the furs around their bodies and moved him so that Jon's back was pressed against his chest and an arm wrapped around his waist.

They lay in silence for a long while, Robb occasionally rubbing his hand up and down Jon's bare arm in an attempt to warm him and Jon trying his best not to move a muscle; eventually the two boys began to relax and Jon allowed a small smile to break onto his lips.

"Robb" he said quietly.

"Hmm?" he replied

"Thank you" he whispered

Robb chuckled and squeezed him closer "It's what I'm here for" he said, placing his face into Jon's hair. "I always will be"

"Even when you're Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North; will you still let me come to you in the middle of the night?" Jon smirked, he expected a sarcastic reply but what he received caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Always." He said simply. "I don't know what the future holds but all I know is that there will always be a 'you and me'"

"Me and you?" he asked, dumbfounded

"Always" he repeated.

Jon contemplated his for a long time, and eventually he heard Robb's breath even out and become heavy once again and as sleep began to creep up on him again, Jon smiled; he threaded his fingers into Robb's and squeezing his hand tightly.

"Always"


	3. Unexpected

There had been many nights since that Jon had silently crept down the corridor in the dead of night and got into bed with the older boy, he was never denied; in fact, Jon began to think that Robb enjoyed him climbing under his sheets and cuddling up together. It was a year after they spent their first night in the same bed that – in Jon's eyes – something extraordinary occurred.

Jon yawned as he climbed the stone stairs of the Winterfell castle, Ghost was running ahead of him happily, bounding up the staircase before coming back down to check what was taking his owner so long; he'd then go jumping up them once again.

Once he'd finally managed to reach the top, he found his wolf cub waiting patiently before he bolted off down the corridor and into his room.

"How do you have _so much_ energy" Jon mumbled, looking extremely unimpressed.

It took him a while but the boy managed to tug off his clothes and then pull on a pair of sleeping trousers and then he looked round to see Ghost stretched out across the centre of his bed; fast asleep.

"Oi" he said, poking the wolf in the chest to wake it "Move!"

Ghost huffed through his nose and dragged himself off the bed, waited for Jon to climb in before jumping up and lay beside the boy. It didn't take Jon long to drift off to sleep with his wolf cub breathing heavily in his ear.

Jon stirred to the squeak of his door and a loud click as it closed, but he only fully woke when Ghost stood on the bed and began to growl. He put his hand out to soothe the small cub and he sat up slightly, his heart beating fast as his tired eyes scanned the darkness.

"Oh, shut up, Ghost" a voice near the door hissed.

"Robb?" he asked; confusion evident in his tone.

"Jon, will you get him to be quiet and then help me find your bed" Robb replied.

The younger boy chuckled, gently shushing his dog into silence before pushing him off to the floor. Jon then crawled to the end of his bed and reached out until his hand clasped around Robb's forearm and tugged the boy over so that his hand found the edge of his bed. Once Robb could navigate, Jon leaned back against his pillows and yawned.

"I don't know how you do this" he mumbled

"What are you doing in here?" Jon asked as other blindly pulled back the furs and slid in next to him, sitting up beside Jon.

"I don't know..." Robb replied quietly "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" he said quickly, his hand darting out and grabbing the other's tightly.

Robb chuckled and rubbed his thumb across the back of Jon's hand "I know it's usually you coming to me but... I guess I sort of... missed you?"

"I thought I annoyed you" Jon said nervously

"No, never have" he muttered, "I kind of like having someone there and the fact it's you... I like that"

Jon was suddenly very glad that the room was in complete darkness because it hid the burning red of his cheeks. "I like it too" he replied quietly.

Robb sighed and leaned his head over to rest on Jon's. "So... does Ghost snore?" he asked abruptly.

Jon snorted "A little"

"Urh" he groaned "Greywind thinks he's doing an impression of a boar"

"What?"

"Honestly," Robb said "his snoring is horrendous, why do you think he sleeps across the room?"

"I never thought of that..." he replied "Ghost is quite good, except he breathes in my ear but I'm not looking forward to him getting any bigger, he already hogs the bed"

"Hmm, it can see that being a bit of an inconvenience" he smiled "now, you need your beauty sleep or you'll be all grumpy in the morning" he wiggled down the bed until he was laid down and he jabbed a finger into Jon's stomach.

The younger boy did as instructed and slid down the bed as well. "Beauty sleep?" he asked, turning onto his side to rest his head onto Robb's chest as arms wrapped around his body.

"What else would keep that face young?" he asked, gently slapping his cheek.

"Oh, be quiet" he mumbled, "Night, Robb"

He felt a nose press into his hair "G'night" the whispered word was breathed down his neck causing him a shiver to go down his back and a smile to rest on Jon's lips as he drifted off.


	4. Part 1 - I Won't Let You Die

**Hey, just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone who has read/favourited this story, it means alot... just wondering if i could get some reviews, just because it will help my writing in the future ^^ thank you again xx**

"The Night's Watch?" Theon snorted before he began to laugh

An Eighteen-year-old Jon grit his teeth angrily "What's so funny about that?" he asked, trying his best to control his temper.

"Why would the Night's Watch want you?" he smirked

"Why wouldn't they?" he took a step forward, so that he and Theon were nose to nose. "Everyone has a home at the Night's Watch"

"Even a bastard?" he chuckled, a cruel look in his eyes. Jon knew that Theon was trying to make him angry and Jon also knew that he should pay it no attention and just ignore him, but he was sick of being treated like a doormat. "You don't have a home here, what makes you think you'd have one there?"

"I do have a home here. My family is here" Jon growled.

"No, you have Robb" Theon bellowed, so loud that the horse beside him huffed in annoyance, his eyes narrowed. There were fast approaching footsteps, people probably coming to see what all the commotion was about.

"Then one is better than nothing. What do you have here? You talk as if you're wanted here, you talk as if you're a Stark son but you are not. You're just a Ward, you don't have any family here. You're a hostage" Jon's voice had risen to a shout now, rage poured out of every pour in his body, his blood was pumping so hard it felt like his heart was going to explode.

The stable door burst open, and Jon immediately started to turn around. "What the hell is–"

_SMACK._

The impact to his jaw caused Jon to fly backwards, his head landing hard on the stone floor. His vision swam for several seconds, causing him to feel sick as the room span. When his dizziness subsided, Jon sat up slightly and blinked.

"Jon? Jon? Are you okay?"

A strong pair of hands were helping him sit up and a gently voice helping him back to reality.

"Jon, speak"

"Wha?" he mumbled

He looked around and swallowed until his eyes locked onto the man above him. Naturally, Robb Stark was knelt beside him, propping him up and carefully brushing his fair away from his face.

"Good Morning, Sunshine" Robb chuckled.

"What happened?" Jon blinked again.

"That _idiot_–" his eyes narrowed as he quickly glanced towards Theon "–decided to hit you when you turned away because he's a coward, and you've taken a pretty nasty bump to the head" Robb's fingers lightly pressed around his eyebrow where Jon could now feel a thick trail of blood going down the side of his face.

"I'm fine" Jon mumbled, he smiled and steadied himself as he got to his feet.

"You need to go see a healer" Robb said bluntly, placing a supporting hand onto the small of his back.

"No, I'm fine" he repeated, despite the fact his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Robb dismissed him with a flick of his hand before he rounded on Theon. "If you ever, _ever _lay a hand on him again... I will kill you" he said the words so quietly that Jon thought he'd misheard him but by the anger that was simply radiating off of him; Jon knew he hadn't.

There was a few moments of awkward silence where Jon reached up and attempted to wipe away the blood with his hand but instead he just managed to smear the red liquid over his hand as it continued to bleed. Eventually Robb let out a loud sigh.

"What was this about anyway?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter" Jon mumbled, stepping around Robb as he left the stable. He heard Robb just behind him and then he heard Theon speak from the doorway.

"He wants to join the Night's Watch"

Jon froze; blood dripping down his face and down his shirt. His hands clenched into fists as he urged himself not to pull out his sword and run Theon through.

"You're lying" Robb chuckled nervously "he wouldn't be that stupid"

No one spoke. The tension hung in the air as Jon attempted stare a hole into the floor with his glare.

"Jon, tell me it's not true" Robb's voice was desperate, strained as if he were about to cry. "Jon... please tell me he's lying..."

"It's true" he said so quietly that he wasn't sure the other boy would hear him but unfortunately for Jon, he did.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Robb exploded, he reached out and grabbed Jon's arm, spinning him round harshly; causing his head to spin and bile to rise in his throat. Many people in the courtyard to turn and stare at them, probably wondering what had them so riled up.

"No, I'm not insane" Jon replied, his eyes rising to meet Robb's; although he immediately wished he hadn't. The older boy looked absolutely devastated, his face pale and the rings around his eyes making him look very tired; his entire body seemed to be shaking.

"Well either you've gone crazy or you've really done some damage to tha/t thick skull of yours" he yelled, behind him, Jon could see Theon leaning back against the wall of the stable; looking extremely pleased with the chaos he had caused.

"There's nothing wrong with me" he said.

Without a word, Robb seized his collar and pulled him up so their faces were close and Jon's feet barely touched the floor. He could see the pure anger in Robb eyes. "I won't let you go." He growled before he exploded again "I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

Jon pushed hard on Robb's chest and they broke apart, leaving a bloody handprint on Robb's new shirt "You don't have a choice!" Jon finally broke, he began to yell so loud his voice hurt. "This isn't your decision. This is what I want"

"This isn't what you want" Robb insisted

"No, this isn't what _you_ want!" he retorted "Why can't you understand?"

"I refuse to even _try_ to understand. You belong here" Robb's hands clenched and unclenched.

"No, I don't. You belong here,"

"You belong with me" he said the words so quietly that only Jon could hear.

Before he had a chance to respond, Lady Catelyn hurried over "What in Westeros is going on!" she asked loudly, her tone putting an instant end to the conversation.

The two boys locked eyes for several seconds and Jon wanted to try and explain everything to him but he just felt too tired, dizzy and angry to even attempt it. His eyes fell to the floor once again as Robb's mother got closer and looked at them and shock cross her face.

"Robb, is that blood? Are you injured" she said hurriedly.

Jon looked up at her with narrowed eyes "No, I am; not that you'd actually care" he smirked and turned and walked away.

"Jon!" Robb yelled after him, desperation thick in his voice "Jon,"

He kept walking, ignoring his brother's calling, ignoring the dizziness that was telling him to sit down and/or throw up and as when he entered the Castle, his feet stumbled and he placed a hand out to catch himself, he quickly recovered and continued to walk. An arm slid through his and he looked down to see Arya offering him a sweet smile.

"You're a mess" she said kindly "Let's go clean your face"

He chuckled and allowed his sister to lead him up the stairs and into his bedroom, a journey he was sure he wouldn't have made alone. She left and then quickly returned with a bowl of water and a rag. He sat still as she wiped away the blood and dirt from his face and cleaned the cut on his eyebrow.

"You've got a wicked bruise on your jaw" she poked it and he winced and jerked away. "Sorry, couldn't resist" she grinned.

"You're an absolute pain in my ass" he said

"I do try" she smiled at him again "so who hit you, Robb or Theon?"

"Theon punched me and I hit my head on the floor" he sighed.

"He'd only hit you if you turned away, and if you fell then you were unprepared..." she shook her head "pathetic"

Jon didn't reply, he just started at his hands as Arya cleaned the blood from them as well.

"I'm sure you and Robb with make it up soon" she said abruptly, he looked at her and saw a knowing twinkle in her eye. "I hear you guys at night, y'know."

Again, Jon didn't reply, instead he just raised his eyebrow as a gesture for her to continue.

"My room _is_ between yours and his. You used to go to him and you'd talk and then he'd take you back and help you go to sleep... but then one night you stayed in his room. And another night." She didn't look at him as she spoke "And he goes to you as well. You talk then go to sleep"

"It's not like that..." he whispered

"I know," she nodded, Arya placed the rag back into the bowl of dirty, red water, she dried her hands and moved to stand by the window. "I've never seen Robb look so broken, what were you arguing about?"

Jon thought about telling her to mind her own business but he was sure she'd find out about some other way so he sighed "I've decided to join the Night's Watch" he said.

Arya looked round sharply and stared at him "I can see that being a sore subject" she smirked "you do know he's going to drag you back here kicking and screaming?"

"I know" Jon said sadly "and I don't think I have the will power to fight him, even though it's something I want"

"You two have a strange relationship... You're best friends, brothers and in some respects, I suppose you're lovers" she glanced at him to gauge his reaction.

Jon ignored what she'd said and focused on something else "Does anyone else know about our night time wanderings?"

Arya shook her head "Not that I know of"

The door squeaked as it opened slightly, they both turned and then relaxed when Ghost's nose poked in and sniffed before he barged the door open and came to sit beside his owner. Jon reached out a hand and scratched behind his ear and then made a disgruntled noise.

"He's so messy, he goes out hunting and comes back with around his mouth and then he dibbles and it goes everywhere." Jon groaned.

Arya laughed loudly "Nymeria does exactly the same thing, except she'll lick my white bed furs... It drives Mother crazy"

"Greywind snores" Jon grinned "it's awful,"

"I hear it" she deadpanned.

Before he could respond, there was a soft knock at the door and a servant's head peered round the door "Lady Catelyn wished me to inform you that Dinner is being served" and then she disappeared.

"Ready to face the music?" Arya asked

"Not at all"


	5. Part 2 - Don't Let Me Go

Dinner, as Jon suspected, was extremely awkward. He could feel Robb's eyes on his throughout the meal as well as the stares of his siblings, his father, Lady Catelyn and the serving staff, who were all probably examining the new cut and bruise he was sporting. Conversations happened around him, with his father's bellowing laughter often echoing around the hall, but Jon just continued to push food around his plate and mash it all into a brown mess.

Arya sat beside him, quietly telling him that his plate looked disgusting and mumbling snarky comments about whatever subject was being discussed at the time. His sister eventually managed to get him to eat two slices of bread before the Dinner plated were taken away and Jon excused himself from the table.

He slowly made his way up to his room and into his bed. Ghost jumped up next to him and laid his head onto Jon's chest and huffed at him.

"You get why I want to go, right buddy?" he said, stroking the wolf's head. "You'll come with me, I won't leave you"

Jon laid back into his pillows and he urged his head to stop pounding. As he relaxed, Jon's mind began to slowly shut down and before he knew it, he was falling asleep.

His eyes snapped open at the familiar creak of his bedroom door, when he heard the footsteps; instead of moving, he kept perfectly still, pretending to be asleep in a hope that whoever it was would simply leave. But, naturally, things didn't work out how Jon wanted them too.

He felt his furs lift and another body slid into his bed behind him. Familiar arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

"Jon, I know you're awake" Robb soft voice spoke into his ear "and I understand if you don't want to talk to me."

Jon smiled into the darkness, he should have known that Robb would know the difference between his sleeping and conscience states. He didn't reply, instead he allowed his muscles to loosen up and he leaned back into the warmth of the other man's chest and arms tightened around him.

"I don't want you to go... I need you to stay with me, I can't imagine being in Winterfell without you and I know it's selfish of me to ask you to ignore what you want." He let out a ragged breath "I don't know how I can get you to stay, all I can think of doing is tying you down so you _can't_ leave; but you're so bloody stubborn, you'd still find a way." His face buried further into Jon's messy hair. "I will beg if I need to but please, Jon, please don't leave me."

Jon felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He didn't know what to say, he had no idea how to say anything at that moment, so instead, he turned over and returned Robb's embrace. He pressed his face into his neck, breathing in Robb's scent; allowing it to surround him.

"I'm sorry" Jon finally managed to whisper "I don't want to leave you but this is what I want"

"I know" Robb replied, gently kissing his forehead "I'll leave the subject alone for now but you decide to go, I'm going to stop you"

"I wouldn't expect anything less" he chuckled, returning the kiss to his collarbone.

They laid in a comfortable silence, listening to Ghost's heavy breathing at the foot of the bed and the howling wind outside.

"Did you know that Arya knows we sleep together?" Jon said abruptly

"What?" Robb said, sounding both shocked and amused.

"She told me today, she's known for years..." Jon laughed

"Sneaky little..." he felt Robb shaking his head in disbelief.

"She's fine" Jon said "She's not told anyone and she won't"

"I know," Robb nodded, "Jon, if I fall asleep do you promise not to let me go?"

"I promise" he replied

"Thank you" Robb whispered, kissing his forehead once again "Goodnight"

Jon took a handful of Robb's shirt and held onto it tightly. "Night"


	6. Smart Ass

**I would like to give a big shout out to my first reviewer! Unfortunately, a name wasn't left so I can't name them but still senting them magic love waves. Enjoy xx**

Life continued as normal (well as normal as it can in Winterfell) for a long while after that night and it wasn't until King Robert Baratheon arrived from King's Landing, with him was his family, their royal guard but it also seemed that disaster followed that family.

It was Sansa who came to him; she walked into the armoury, with tears streaming down her face, as a sob ripped from her chest, leaving her breathless. Jon immediately asked what was wrong, and why she was crying; she spoke in short bursts that were extremely hard to understand but when Jon finally did comprehend what she was saying; his heart dropped into his stomach.

Bran had fallen while climbing... he could die.

Jon felt numb, he couldn't be sad or angry, and he couldn't feel anything. He just wanted to curl up in a corner, or eat his weight in deserts, drown his sorrows in the tavern... he didn't know what to do, how to help.

He walked past straight past Sansa without saying a single word; he blindly stumbled into the Castle and blinked repeatedly as his eyes adjusted to the lack of sunlight. He had to go see Bran. He needed to see if this was all real.

Jon again allowed his feet to lead while his mind simply repeated that he needed to see his younger brother. He climbed the stairs and slowly padded down the corridor with heavy feet. He was just passing his door when a hand wrapped around his and he was turned around.

"Mother and Father have asked to be alone with him" Robb said gently, squeezing his hand.

Jon nodded, unable to speak and Robb reached up with his free hand and wiped his thumb across Jon's cheeks and he abruptly realised that he was crying. He looked straight into the other man's eyes and then he felt himself crumble. The barrier that held all his emotions back broke and a flood of devastation for his brother began to drown him.

Jon's legs finally gave out and he fell into Robb's waiting embrace, allowing the tears to fall and his hands to grasp at his clothes; just because it reminded him that Robb was right there, it comforted him to know that Robb was literally _right there_. He felt Robb's own tears falling against his shoulder.

They remained in that position until they felt Greywind sniffing at their legs; he was quickly joined by Ghost who laid down in the middle of the cold corridor, eventually they pulled apart and wiped the water marks from their faces.

"Come on" Robb said, grabbing both of Jon's hands in his own and tugging him into Robb's bedroom; he left the door open for their wolves and led Jon to the bed. They climbed on top of the furs and laid together; side by side, their hands held tightly in the middle and their wolves quickly joined them, and laid together at the bottom of the bed.

No words were spoken, they listened to the rain pounding on the window as the sky cried for their brother as well, they listened to Greywind snore and Ghost huff in annoyance as the other wolf rested his head upon his back. It had grown dark when there came a knock at the door; both men looked up to find Arya's heartbroken face in the doorway, Nymeria licking her hand.

"Come here" Jon whispered, cuddling closer to Robb so that his sister could curl up under his other arm.

She practically ran to the bed, and began to cry into her brother's chest, sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. Jon just rubbed her back and stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her but still, it never left his mind that down the hall, his brother lay in bed, possibly dying.

Robb made his grip on Jon's hand stronger, almost as if he could hear his thoughts and was trying to word console him. Nymeria soon decided that if Ghost and Greywind could be on the bed then so could she and she managed to squeeze herself into the mass of fur that was their Direwolves.

When Arya's tears dried up, she remained tucked up under Jon's arm and then she laughed, causing the two men to look at her strangely.

"Our wolves are cuddling too" she sniffed loudly and rubbed her face.

"Pack animals" Robb explained "they see us huddle, they assume they should be doing the same"

"I know why they're doing it, honestly, I'm not stupid" Arya deadpanned "I just meant it was kind of cute."

Jon turned and pressed his head against Robb's and grinned at him "Smart ass"

"Shut up" Robb mumbled back, nudging his nose against Jon's ear.

Again, a knock came at the door and Rickon entered without a word, without tears and Robb pressed himself against Jon's side to make room for the newest Stark to join them on Robb's bed. Naturally, Rickon was followed closely by Shaggy Dog who joined the others with a yawn as the youngest Stark curled into the eldest brother.

The four of them laid there for several hours, talking quietly amongst themselves until both Arya and Rickon fell asleep; leaving both Jon and Robb to themselves.

"When I woke up this morning, I had no idea that things could be this bad" Robb whispered

"I feel sick" Jon admitted "I've seen Bran climbing... there is absolutely no way he could have fallen"

"I thought that" he nodded "even in the rain, he's never even hesitated"

"But I don't understand, why would anyone want to harm Bran? He's a defenceless little boy"

"Try not to dwell on it for the moment" Robb said gently "just relax and pray to the God's that he'll be okay"

"I know" Jon sigh

ed "thanks"

Robb pushed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Jon, I'm scared"

"I am too" he replied "I don't know how we'll handle it if anything happens to him"

"I'm worried for Rickon... Bran is his best friend"

"Hey..." Jon breathed "We'll be okay, Bran's going to pull through this and everything will work out just fine."

Robb smiled slightly "Everything will be fine in the end, and if everything is not fine, it is not yet the end" he quoted

"Smart ass" Jon chuckled quietly.


	7. Kiss That Boy

**So, I've decided to make this is the last chapter of this little series... I once again want to thank everyone for reading and I hopee you've all enjoyed it :D Lots of love 3 xx**

Jon looked up at the tree's face and sighed. He'd been sat here since he woke that morning and he still didn't feel any better; usually, being in such a spiritual place made him feel totally at peace but today, this had not been the desired effect. The silence surrounding him just made all the thoughts in his head that he usually ignored, come to the surface.

Jon's stomach growled loudly causing him to chuckle and rub his hand on his abdomen. He'd need to head back soon and get something to eat but he didn't actually _want_ to leave until he got that the feeling that he currently craved.

He placed his elbows onto his knees and then his face into his hands.

"Thought I'd find you here" He heard Robb say behind him.

Jon would have jumped, had he not heard his brother approaching just moments before.

"Sometimes, I think that you know me too well" he said, moving his hands to rub the back of his neck. He felt Robb bat away his hands and then he began to massage the tension from Jon's shoulders.

"Hmm, I sometimes think that you know me too well too" he replied, pressing his thumbs down around Jon's hairline. "What's going on in that oversized head of yours?"

"My head is _not_ oversized" Jon argued

"Sorry, but it is" Robb laughed "Continue"

He rolled his eyes "I can't stop thinking"

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself" Robb said, trying (and failing) not to laugh once again.

"Will you shut up?" Jon snapped, earning a small 'sorry' from the other man. Jon reached up and stopped Robb's soothing hands "...sit down?" Robb did as he was told and moved to sit on the log as well.

Jon took a deep breath "Can you just tell me some good news, please? I need something good."

Robb looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow and then he put his arm around Jon's waist. "Bran has woken up" he said and Jon smiled slightly "but it would seem that his legs no longer work, he's crippled"

"How is that good news?" Jon asked, leaning his head into Robb's neck.

"Above everything else, our brother is alive" Robb wrapped his other arm around his body and pulled him until they were chest-to-chest in a tight embrace.

"You're right" he said "this is great news, Bran is alive"

Robb moved to press their foreheads together "You don't sound or look particularly pleased"

"I-I just keep thinking; what if that was you? What if it had been you who'd been injured?" Jon replied, closing his eyes in frustration "I don't think I would be okay if you were suddenly... gone. I don't think I could continue livin–"

And that was it, he was suddenly silenced by a pressure on his lips. His eyes snapped open only to find that Robb was _right there_. They were kissing; Robb had kissed him to shut him up. Jon was stunned, he remained perfectly still for several seconds until his body over-rid his brain and he responded. He moved his hands up to hold the other man's stubbly face, as Robb grabbed at his waist, slightly pushing up the fabric of his clothes to get a hold on his warm skin.

Robb's tongue slid between Jon's lips, promting them to open so he could deepen their kiss. When his request was met, Robb moved to push their bodies closer but instead, Jon fell backwards off the log, pulling Robb with him and they landed in a heap on the forest floor. Robb looked around and realised that he'd handed with a leg either side of Jon's waist, he sat up onto the man's stomach and looked down at him.

Their eyes met for several seconds before their awkward silence was broken by the fits of laughter that erupted for them both.

"Smooth, Robb" Jon managed to choke out "that was so smooth"

"At least you're smiling" he said, he grabbed both of Jon's hands and laced their fingers together before pinning them either side of his head. He leaned down once again and locked their lips in a passionate kiss; all tongues and teeth – hands gripping at clothes, skin and hair.

"Robb, I need to tell you something" Jon managed when they broke apart for air.

"Can't it wait?" he asked, kissing him again.

"No," he said, pushing him back slightly "This is really important"

"Okay, what is it?" he looked and sounded impatient.

"I've decided to go... soon" Jon said, his voice cracking.

"Go? Go where?" Robb said; Jon stared up at him, willing him to remember rather than need Jon to say the words and Jon knew the moment Robb understood his words. He stood quickly; recoiling as if Jon had hurt him. "No, you can't leave"

"I'm sorry" Jon frowned, slowly climbing to his feet as well.

"You don't get to be sorry!" Robb said sharply, "you don't get to be anything because you're leaving me"

"Robb, you knew this day would come" he replied

"I expected it to be in ten years time... I thought you'd abandoned this crazy idea of going to The Wall" he turned and kicked away a small rock.

"I never forgot it... you asked us not to talk about it" Jon replied "you asked and I said until the time comes"

"And this is it? You're leaving at a time like this?"

"I'm not doing this to spite you, Robb. I need to do this" he insisted.

"Why?" he asked, suddenly sounding exhausted.

"It's what I want; I need to prove to myself that I can stand on my own two feet."

Then Robb did something that Jon would have thought he'd never see in his life from the older boy. Robb fell to his knees before him and grasped his hands, staring straight into his eyes.

"I am begging you; _begging you_!" he said, tears slowly trickling down his face "please, don't leave me here... don't leave me here alone and without you"

Jon screwed his eyes shut and let a yell of frustration rip from his throat. "I'm sorry Robb!" he shouted. "But don't do this to me... I wouldn't ask you to go with me so don't ask me to stay. It's selfish."

"THEN I'M FUCKING SELFISH!" he shouted back "ask me to go with you and I'd leave in a heartbeat"

"I'm not going to do that" Jon shook his head, his bottom lip wobbling "You're going to be Lord of Winterfell, The Night's Watch is a far too dangerous place for you to be"

"And what about you? The Wall is dangerous for everyone" he retorted

"I'm not important... I'm just Ned Stark's bastard"

"You're important to me!" Robb said

Jon bent to mirror Robb's position on the forest floor and he once again pushed their foreheads together. "You're important to me too, you're my world... but I can't be yours; you have a City to concentrate on"

"You're already my world" he smirked "it's a little late for you not to be"

"It's not too late to change your priorities" Jon argued.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Stop being awkward" Jon laughed, pushing his lips to Robb's in an attempt to comfort him. "It's not like I'm going to never speak to you again... you'll be sick of the amount of raven's I send, you'll be annoyed with having to look at my crappy handwriting"

Robb took a deep breath and then let it out through his nose "A week" he said "you can't leave for at least a week, longer if you can... and I don't care what happens but you're not leaving my side... you've got to spend every hour with me"

"Okay" Jon nodded. "I wasn't planning on leaving for a few weeks"

"And if you don't like it up there... you come back. I won't let anyone behead you"

Jon nodded once again. Before he could even think of anything to say, his lips were being crushed again and Jon honestly didn't care that Robb was holding his so tight that he couldn't breathe. All he cared about in that single second was that Robb was accepting his decision; even if he wasn't making it easy for him.


End file.
